jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Naberrie, auch bekannt als Padmé Amidala, war die Frau von Anakin Skywalker, Mutter von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa und Tante von Senatorin Pooja Naberrie. Sie wurde von ihrem Volk im Jahr 33 VSY zur Prinzessin von Theed gewählt und ein Jahr später, im Alter von 14 Jahren, zur Königin von Naboo ernannt. Sie war die Nachfolgerin des korrupten Königs Veruna. In ihrer Amtszeit trug sie den Namen „Amidala“ und erhielt den königlichen Titel. Nach acht Jahren trat sie vom Amt als Königin zurück und ihr wurde von Jamillia, der neuen Königin, angeboten, sie als Senatorin von Naboo im Senat zu vertreten. Sie starb im Jahr 19 VSY nach einer Zwillingsgeburt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Padmé Naberrie wurde als Tochter von Jobal und Ruwee in einem kleinen Bergdorf auf dem Planeten Naboo geboren. Trotz ihrer Herkunft aus einem einfachen Elternhaus, war Padmé gerade wegen ihres engagierten Charakters sehr gebildet und verantwortungsbewusst. Für das Volk der Naboo war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ungewöhnlich, in frühen Jahren in den politischen Dienst zu treten. Padmé schloss sich diesem Strom an und meldete sich als Kind freiwillig für eine Flüchtlingshilfsbewegung, um notleidenden Personen zu helfen. Einige Zeit später im Alter von acht Jahren begann Padmé ein Lehrlingsprogramm der Legislative, um drei Jahre später zum Nachwuchsmitglied der Gesetzgebung aufzusteigen. Schließlich erhielt sie das Amt der Vorsteherin der Stadt Theed und erfreute sich innerhalb der Bevölkerung aufgrund ihrer Natürlichkeit sowie ihres Selbstbewusstseins großer Beliebtheit. Während dieser Zeit lernte sich auch ihre erste Liebe Palo kennen, den sie während eines Jugendprogramms der Abgeordnetenhilfe zum ersten mal traf. Dank ihrer Führungsstärke, ihres Durchsetzungsvermögens und ihrer politischen Bildung wurde sie im Jahr 33 VSY zur Prinzessin von Theed gewählt. Nachdem der korrupte König Veruna nach einen skandalösen Vorfall von seinem Amt zurücktrat, wurde Padmé im Zuge einer global elektronischen Wahl, die nur wenige Minuten dauerte, zu dessen Nachfolgerin und somit von Naboos Bevölkerung zur ihrer neuen Königin gekürt. Padmé war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal vierzehn Jahre alt. Ihr Wahlsieg wurde jedoch von einem persönlichen Schicksalsschlag überschattet, da ihre Großmutter Winama Naberrie einige Wochen vor der Wahl starb. Dazu kam noch die Trennung von Ian Lago, dem Sohn des Beraters von Veruna. Als Königin nahm Padmé den Namen „Amidala“ an und folgte außerdem den königlichen Traditionen wie das Tragen der prunkvollen Roben und Gewänder sowie das Schminken des Gesichts mit roten Schönheitsflecken an den Wangen oder dem so genannten „Mal der Erinnerung“ auf der Unterlippe. Eine ebenfalls oft gebräuchliche Praktik der Monarchen von Naboo war ihre Verkleidung in gewöhnliche Kammerzofen, was eher der Sicherheit der Königin zuträglich war. Auch Padmé bediente sich dieser Tradition, nach dem sie von ihrem Sicherheitschef Panaka darauf hingewiesen wurde, um in den Straßen von Theed unerkannt zu bleiben, wann immer sie sich danach sehnte. Königin von Naboo Belagerung durch die Handelsföderation thumb|Königin Amidala während der Belagerung von [[Naboo, 32 VSY.]] Gerade zu Beginn von Amidalas Amtzeit als Monarchin musste sie sich bereits ihrer größten Herausforderung stellen, als die Handelsföderation im Jahr 32 VSY aus Protest eines Beschlusses des Galaktischen Senats, der die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten zur Folge hatte, eine Blockade gegen Naboo verrichtete. Amidala hoffte inständig, dass der Galaktische Senat in diese Angelegenheit eingreifen und die Blockade beenden würde, um somit den Ausbruch einer Schlacht oder gar eines Kriegs zu verhindern. Doch der damalige Oberste Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik, Finis Valorum, entsandte lediglich zwei Jedi-Ritter, um den Konflikt mit Diplomatie beizulegen. Bald erfuhr Amidala von den gescheiterten Verhandlungen mit Nute Gunray, dem Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, und so versuchte sie, Kontakt mit Senator Palpatine aufzunehmen, was jedoch aufgrund einer Kommunikationsstörung ohne Erfolg blieb. Sio Bibble, Gouverneur von Naboo und Mitglied im Königlichen Beirat hegte sofort den Verdacht, dass dies ein Anzeichen für eine baldige Invasion war und er sollte Recht behalten, denn wenig später wurde der Planet von einer gewaltigen Droidenarmee unter der Führung der Handelsföderation belagert. Nachdem zahlreiche Kampfdroiden in Theed einmarschierten und die Stadt erobert hatten, versuchten Nute Gunray und seine Gefährten, Amidala gefangen zu nehmen, um anschließend die Unterzeichnung eines Vertrags zu erzwingen, der die Besetzung Naboos legalisieren würde. Amidala wusste, dass ihre Unterschrift auf dem Vertrag nur noch mehr Leid für ihr Volk bedeutete und so weigerte sie sich – auch wenn dies die anschließende Haft in einem Gefangenenlager bedeutete. Allerdings kamen ihr die beiden Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu Hilfe, die die Königin sowie eine kleine Gruppe ihres Gefolges aus der Haft befreiten und mithilfe des Königlichen Raumschiffs die Flucht ergriffen und dabei sogar erfolgreich die Blockade der Handelsföderation durchbrachen. Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Planet Coruscant, um die illegalen Machenschaften der Handelsföderation dem Senat vorzutragen. Doch da das Raumschiff bei dem riskanten Manöver einen Schaden am Hyperantrieb erlitt, musste die Gruppe auf dem Planeten Tatooine einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, um dort Ersatzteile zu erstehen. Auf der abgelegenen Wüstenwelt lernte Amidala auch den Sklavenjungen Anakin Skywalker kennen, der später aufgrund seiner außergewöhnlichen Empfänglichkeit für die Macht mit nach Coruscant reiste, um dort die Ausbildung zu einem Jedi zu beginnen. Anakin und Amidala spürten sofort eine Verbindung zueinander, doch trennten sich die Wege der beiden schnell, da Anakin dem Jedi Qui-Gon folgte, während Amidala wieder ihren Verpflichtungen als Königin und der Rettung ihres Volkes nachging. Als Abschiedsgeschenk erhielt Amidala von Anakin ein selbst geschnitztes Amulett aus Elfenbeinholz, das sie in guter Erinnerung aufbewahrte. Als sie ihren Bestimmungsort schließlich erreichten, stellte Amidala schockiert fest, dass ihr Hilfeersuchen vom Senat abgelehnt wurde. Stattdessen bat der Oberste Kanzler um eine Vertagung der Sitzung, um einen Ausschuss einzuberufen, der die Angelegenheit in einem langwierigen Verfahren auf ihre Ernsthaftigkeit prüfen sollte. Amidala war frustriert über die bürokratischen Methoden der Republik und um den Willen ihres Volkes und von den Einflüsterungen Palpatines bestärkt, stellte sie einen Misstrauensantrag gegen Finis Valorum, der daraufhin sein Amt des Obersten Kanzlers nach Neuwahlen an Palpatine weiterreichen musste. Amidala erkannte unterdessen, dass es ein Fehler war, nach Coruscant zu reisen und so beschloss sie, nach Naboo zurückzukehren, um selbst zu handeln. In ihrer Verkleidung als einfache Kammerzofe, bat sie den Gungan-Führer Boss Nass um seine Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation. Zunächst zeigte sich Nass sehr zurückhaltend, doch nachdem Amidala allen Anwesenden offenbarte, dass sie keine Zofe sondern die Königin selbst war, zeigte sich der Gungan-Führer zutiefst beeindruckt. So gingen die beiden einstmals isoliert lebenden Völker eine Allianz ein und entwickelten einen Plan, um die Handelsföderation von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu vertreiben. Während sich Amidala zusammen mit den Jedi in den Palast schlich, um dort den Vizekönig zu überwältigen und gefangen zu nehmen, lieferten sich die Gungans auf der Großen Grasebene eine verlustreiche Schlacht, die dank der Zerstörung des Droiden-Kontrollschiffs durch Anakin Skywalker zu Gunsten der Gungans beendet werden konnte. Zusammen mit Captain Panaka und seinen Naboo-Sicherheitskräften gelang es Amidala, die Neimoidianer zur Aufgabe zu zwingen und ihre Souveränität zurückzuerobern. Neben den großen Verlusten an Gungan-Soldaten fiel auch noch Qui-Gon Jinn im Kampf gegen den Sith Darth Maul. Amidala nahm nach ihrem Sieg an dessen Trauerfeier teil, während sie wenig später eine Parade veranstaltete, um die Vereinigung mit den Gungans und der Befreiung Naboos angemessen zu feiern. Ende der Amtszeit Die Tatsache, dass es Amidala gelungen war, die Kluft zwischen den Naboo und den Gungans zu überwinden und die beiden Völker zu einer historischen Allianz zu vereinen, brachte ihr große Sympathien bei ihrem Volk ein. In den folgenden Jahren regierte sie mit enormer Weisheit und Güte, wodurch sie sich großen Respekt verdiente. Die Last der Verantwortung machte Amidala zu einer scharfsinnigen und sehr intelligenten Politikerin, die sich durch ihr anspruchsvolles Amt gezwungen sah, schon in sehr frühen Jahren erwachsen zu werden. Nach insgesamt zwei vierjährigen Amtsperioden musste Amidala ihr Amt als Königin von Naboo niederlegen, da die interplanetare Verfassung vorschrieb, dass ein Monarch nicht länger als zwei Amtsperioden dienen durfte. Es zeugte von Amidalas großer Beliebtheit, dass sich viele ihrer Untergebenen für eine Änderung der Verfassung aussprachen, um sie noch länger im Amt der Königin behalten zu können. Doch eine solche Vorgehensweise entsprach nicht dem Charakter Amidalas, da sie ihr Pflichtbewusstsein stets auf ihren Glauben an die Demokratie übertrug. Tatsächlich war sie erleichtert, als sie im Alter von 22 Jahren von Jamillia abgelöst wurde und sich mehr ihrer Familie zuwenden konnte. Dennoch verfolgte Padmé nicht die Absicht, ihre politische Laufbahn vollständig zu beenden. Auch Königin Jamillia wusste um Padmés außerordentliche diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und bat sie deshalb darum, Naboo im Galaktischen Senat zu repräsentieren. Padmé erklärte sich einverstanden und als Zeichen der Anerkennung erhielt sie von Jamillia einen speziell für sie angefertigten Naboo-Kreuzer, dessen Chrombeschichtung eigentlich dem Königshaus von Naboo vorbehalten war. Senatorin von Naboo Abstimmung über ein neues Militärgesetz Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere als Senatorin von Naboo sah sich Padmé abermals einer großen Herausforderung gegenübergestellt, da sich im Jahr 24 VSY der abtrünnige Jedi Dooku mit einem eigens gegründeten Staatsbund, der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, zu Wort meldete und durch separatistische Tätigkeiten zahlreiche unzufriedene Welten von der Galaktischen Republik abspaltete und dadurch mehr und mehr an Einfluss gewann. Dennoch sprach sich Padmé stets dafür aus, eine diplomatische Lösung für diese Interessenkonflikte und dem aufkeimenden Separatismus zu finden. Mit dieser Meinung bildete sie eine Opposition gegen anders gesinnte Senatoren wie Ask Aak von Malastare oder Darsana von Glee Anselm, die sich offen für die Aufstellung einer republikanischen Streitmacht aussprachen, um die Konföderation rechtzeitig zu bekämpfen, bevor diese weitere Verbündete um sich scharren konnte. Padmé wertete eine solche Vorgehensweise als Akt des Krieges und hielt auf Welten wie Commenor Friedenskundgebungen ab, wo sie zu ihrer Meinung Stellung bezog und weitere Befürworter zu gewinnen versuchte. Trotz der umstrittenen Maßnahme wurde ein entsprechender Gesetzesentwurf über die Militarisierung der Republik verfasst, über dessen Verabschiedung in einer entscheidenden Debatte des Galaktischen Senats im Jahr 22 VSY diskutiert werden sollte. Wie viele anderen Senatoren reiste auch Padmé zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Coruscant, um an jener Abstimmung über ein neues Militärgesetz abzustimmen. Bevor Padmé jedoch von Naboo abreiste, folgte sie den Anweisungen ihres Beschützers Gregar Typho und tauschte ihre Rolle als Senatorin mit einer Kammerzofe namens Cordé, die daraufhin an Bord des Naboo-Kreuzers stieg, während die als Pilotin verkleidete Padmé einen der eskortierenden Sternjäger besetzte. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme sollte – wie sich wenig später herausstelle – das Leben der Senatorin retten, da bereits kurz nach der Landung auf Coruscant ein Sprengkörper im Kreuzer detonierte, wodurch Cordé tödlich verletzt wurde und noch am Unglücksort ihren schweren Verletzungen erlag. Sechs weitere Menschen fielen dem Anschlag zum Opfer und wie Padmé in der folgenden Senatssitzung auch verkündete, war sie fest der Überzeugung, dass das Attentat dazu dienen sollte, um den Ausgang der Abstimmung zu beeinflussen. Die Senatorin sah sich in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt, als Orn Free Taa, der Senator des Planeten Ryloth, den Anschlag als Argument heranzog, um mit der Aufstellung einer republikanischen Streitmacht für noch mehr Sicherheit zu sorgen. Im Gegenzug richtete Padmé einen Appell an die Delegierten, in der sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass die Militarisierung der Republik nur Krieg zur Folge hätte. Ihre Rede erntete jedoch nur Hohn und Spott und ehe die Debatte in einem Streit eskalierte, brach Kanzler Palpatine die Sitzung ab und vertagte die Abstimmung. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Kanzler kurz darauf den Vorschlag geäußert, Padmé die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu ihrem Schutz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Noch am selben Abend erhielt Padmé in ihrem Appartement auf Besuch von den beiden Jedi und stellte angenehm überrascht fest, dass Anakin seit ihrem letzten Treffen zu einem jungen Mann und talentierten Jedi herangewachsen war. Padmé wusste, dass die beiden Jedi angereist waren, um sie vor weiteren Anschlägen zu schützen, war sie mehr daran interessiert, wer der Attentäter war. Anakin versprach der Senatorin, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, wobei er daraufhin von seinem Mentor dahingehend belehrt wurde, dass sie lediglich zum Schutz der Senatorin beauftragt wurden. Nach diesem Gespräch zog sich Padmé in ihre Privaträume zurück, die zusätzlich von einem Netz von Kameras und Sensoren abgesichert waren. An diesem Abend deaktivierte Padmé jedoch ihre Sicherheitssysteme, um den Attentäter auf diese Weise zu einem neuen Anschlag zu provozieren und ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Zwar deckte der im Schlafzimmer der Senatorin postierte Astromechdroide R2-D2 einen Großteil des zuvor von Kameras überwachten Bereichs ab, doch erkannte er nicht, wie ein Attentäterdroide den Transparistahl des Zimmerfensters durchschnitt und zwei hochgiftige Kouhuns einschleuste. Anakin und Obi-Wan, die eine Erschütterung in der Macht wahrnahmen, handelten sofort und eilten der Senatorin zu Hilfe. Während Anakin die Tiere mit einem gezielten Hieb seines Lichtschwerts tötete, nahm Obi-Wan die Verfolgung des Attentäterdroiden auf. Flucht nach Naboo thumb|right|Als Flüchtling verkleidet, reist Padmé nach Naboo. Nach diesem zweiten Anschlag auf das Leben von Padmé Naberrie änderte der Jedi-Rat seine Taktik und beauftragte Obi-Wan mit einer umfassenden Untersuchung der Anschläge. Anakin erhielt hingegen die Aufgabe, Padmé als Leibwächter zu dienen und sie sicher zum Planeten Naboo zu begleiten, wo sich die Senatorin zu ihrem weiteren Schutz zurückziehen sollte. Zwar sträubte sich Padmé anfangs gegen die Flucht nach Naboo, da sie an der noch ausstehenden Debatte über die Militarisierung der Republik teilnehmen wollte, doch erkannte sie nach eindringlichen Bitten des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine die große Gefahr, in der sie sich befand. Nachdem Padmé für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Stimme im Galaktischen Senat an den Gungan Jar Jar Binks abgegeben hatte, reiste sie zusammen mit Anakin als Flüchtlinge getarnt an Bord der Jendirian Valley nach Naboo. Zwar hatte Padmé bereits in ihrer Kindheit auf Naboo für eine Flüchtlingsorganisation gearbeitet, doch hatte sie eine solche Reise noch nie unter derart glanzlosen Umständen antreten müssen. Dennoch empfand sie diese Erfahrung als angenehm, da sie sich nach mühseligen politischen Angelegenheiten als Senatorin und Aufrüstungsgegnerin von den Strapazen erholen und sich in vertrauter Umgebung zurückziehen konnte. Ihr Begleiter Anakin fühlte sich ebenfalls wohler, da er erstmals einen Auftrag erhielt, den er ohne die ständige Aufsicht durch seinen Meister Obi-Wan ausführen durfte. Da sich auf dem Flüchlingsfrachter keinerlei Beschäftigung bot, vertrieben sich Padmé und Anakin die Zeit mit langen Gesprächen, in denen sich die beiden näher kennen lernten. Padmé war sich ihrer Plicht und der Anakins bewusst, und so empfand sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie Anakin angesichts ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung zurückweisen sollte, dies aber nicht tat. Stattdessen ließen Anakins Reife, seine Albträume und seine damit einhergehende Verletzlichkeit Padmé immer stärker für ihn empfinden. thumb|left|Unbeobachtet geben sich [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin und Padmé ihren Gefühlen hin.]] Während eines kurzen Besuch im Königlichen Palast von Theed, wo Padmé und Anakin die amtierende Königin Jamillia trafen, beschloss die Senatorin, sich auf der Halbinsel Varykino, dem abgeschiedenen Landsitz der Naberrie-Familie inmitten des Seenlands zurückziehen. Anakin fühlte sich in seiner Funktion als Schutzbefohlener durch die alleinige Entscheidung von Padmé übergangen und lehnte diese vorschnell ab. Die Königin sowie Gouverneur Sio Bibble stimmten Padmés Vorschlag jedoch zu und so gab Anakin nach, zumal er einsah, dass Padmé mehr über ihre Heimat wusste. Noch bevor sie sich ins Seenland zurückzog, besuchte Padmé auf Anraten von Königin Jamillia ihre in Theed beheimatete Familie, die seit den beiden Attentaten auf Padmés Leben in ständiger Sorge lebte. Die Senatorin genoss in ihrem Elternhaus ein von ihrer Mutter Jobal und Schwester Sola zubereitetes Festmahl. Als Sola mit schelmischer Freude verlautbarte, dass Padmé zum ersten Mal einen Freund mit nach Hause brachte, kam Padmé ungewollt auf ihre Beziehung zu Anakin zu sprechen und erwiderte, dass er sie lediglich zu ihrem Schutz begleitete. Noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zogen Padmé und Anakin zum Seenland weiter, wo sie das auf der Insel Varykino gelegene Ferienhaus bezogen. Schließlich wählte Anakin einen romantischen Moment auf der Gartenterrasse, um Padmé zu küssen. Zunächst gab die Senatorin ihren Gefühlen nach und ließ Anakin gewähren, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich über ihr Handeln bewusst wurde und sich rasch zurückzog. Padmé war pragmatisch genug, um zu erkennen, dass diese Liebe sie beide zerstören konnte, da sie wichtigen Verpflichtungen nachgingen. Anschließend unternahmen die beiden einen Spaziergang durch die weitflächigen Wiesen des Seenlands, um von den Geschehnissen abzulenken. Als sich Padmé und Anakin nach dem Abendessen im Wohnbereich des Ferienhauses zusammensetzten und sich die beiden Dienstmädchen verabschiedeten, sprachen die beiden über ihre Gefühle. Padmé sah die Annäherungsversuche von Anakin rational, da sie der Meinung war, dass eine Senatorin und ein Jedi nicht zusammenpassten, zumal der Jedi-Kodex eine Ehe untersagte. Dann sprach sich Anakin dafür aus, ihre Liebe geheim zu halten, was Padmé wiederum ablehnte, da sie keine Lüge leben wollte. In der folgenden Nacht wurde Anakin abermals von einem Albtraum seiner Mutter Shmi Skywalker aus dem Schlaf gerissen und als er Padmé am nächsten Morgen erzählte, dass seine Mutter in großer Gefahr schwebe und starke Schmerzen litt, beschloss er, nach Tatooine zu reisen, um nach Shmi zu sehen. Padmé bestand darauf, Anakin zu begleiten, auch wenn dieser sich den strikten Anweisungen des Jedi-Ordens widersetzte und die Senatorin gleichzeitig Gefahr lief, einem weiteren Attentat zum Opfer zu fallen. Rettungsversuche Sowohl für Padmé als auch für Anakin waren zehn Jahren vergangen, seitdem sie Tatooine zum letzten Mal betreten hatten. Dort suchten sie in der Siedlung Mos Espa den Schrotthandel von Anakins früherem Besitzer Watto. Zwar dauerte es eine Weile bis der mürrische Toydarianer seinen einstigen Sklaven in den Roben eines Jedi erkannte, doch teilte er ihm dann bereitwillig mit, dass er Shmi Skywalker bereits vor einiger Zeit an den Feuchtfarmer Cliegg Lars verkaufte, der sie dann zur Frau nahm. Mit diesem Hinweis begaben sich die beiden unverzüglich zum Anwesen der Familie Lars, wo sie von Cliegg Lars persönlich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, dass Shmi bereits seit über einem Monat als vermisst galt. Sie wurde von einer Gruppe Tusken-Räuber überfallen und in ihr Lager verschleppt. Cliegg betonte, dass er selbst einen Rettungsversuch unternahm, der jedoch scheiterte. Obwohl Shmis Überlebenschancen merklich gering waren, zögerte Anakin nicht, um selbst nach seiner Mutter zu suchen. Vor seinem Aufbruch wollte Padmé den jungen Jedi noch zu einem kurzen Gespräch anhalten, doch fand sie nicht die passenden Worte, sodass sie Anakin umarmte und anschließend still verabschiedete. Für Padmé war es nur schwer vorstellbar, wie sich Anakin fühlte. Zwar empfand auch sie Trennungsschmerz, wenn sie sich von ihrer Familie verabschiedete, doch führte diese auf Naboo ein sorgloses Leben in völligem Frieden, während Anakins Mutter die ganze Zeit ein Sklavendasein in einer unwirtlichen Umgebung geführt hatte. In der Nacht nach Anakins Abreise war Padmé voller Sorge, sodass sie nicht zur Ruhe kam und nicht einschlafen konnte. Stattdessen vertrieb sie sich die Zeit, in dem sie in der Werkstatt den wehklagenden Protokolldroide C-3PO von seinen Staub- und Sandverschmutzungen reinigte. Bei Morgendämmerung betrat auch Owen Lars, Anakins Stiefbruder, die Werkstatt und teilte der Senatorin mit, dass er C-3PO an Anakin als Andenken an seine Mutter übergeben wolle. Während des Gesprächs mit Owen tauchte auch Anakin wieder am Horizont auf und entsetzt stellte Padmé fest, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, das Leben seiner Mutter zu retten. Padmé versuchte Anakin von diesem schweren Schicksalsschlag abzulenken und bereitete ihm eine Mahlzeit vor. Doch ihr fiel es schwer tröstende Worte zu finden, zumal Anakin immer aufgeregter reagierte und die Situation irrational sah, sodass er sogar seinem Meister Obi-Wan die Schuld an Shmis Tod gab. In seiner Verzweiflung gestand er Padmé auch, dass er alle Bewohner des Tusken-Lagers aus Rache ermordete. Die folgende Beisetzung von Shmis Leichnam wurde von einem Notruf unterbrochen, den Obi-Wan auf Geonosis an R2-D2 schickte. Während sie die Nachricht gleichzeitig zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant weiterleiteten, erfuhren Padmé und Anakin anhand der Nachricht, dass Obi-Wan auf seiner Suche nach dem Urheber der Attentate einem Kopfgeldjäger namens Jango Fett bis nach Geonosis gefolgt war. Zudem konnte er in Erfahrung bringen, dass Nute Gunray hinter den Angriffen steckte, und ehe er die Mitteilung beenden konnte, wurde er von Droidekas überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Obwohl Mace Windu mit aller Deutlichkeit darauf verwies, nicht nach Geonosis zu reisen, um Obi-Wan zu retten und Padmés Leben unnötiger Gefahr auszusetzen, unternahmen die beiden dennoch einen Rettungsversuch. Padmé glaubte, dass sie Obi-Wan in ihrer Funktion als Senatorin der Galaktischen Republik mit Diplomatie aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreien konnte. Nachdem sie Geonosis erreichten und ihr Schiff in einer der Lüftungsrohe landeten, realisierte Padmé bald, dass eine friedliche Lösung aussichtslos war, denn sie und Anakin wurden von einer Gruppe Geonosianer abgefangen und angegriffen. Vor den Aggressoren fliehend, entdeckten die beiden daraufhin ein großes Fabrikgelände, dass der Produktion von Kampfdroiden diente. Noch ehe sie sich versah, stürzte die Senatorin von einer Plattform direkt auf ein laufendes Fließband der Verarbeitungsanlagen. Das Band führte Padmé durch zahlreiche technische Gerätschaften wie Hämmer, Schweißbrenner und mechanische Arme, denen sie erfolgreich ausweichen konnte. Zuletzt wurde sie jedoch von einem angreifenden Geonosianer in einen Stahlkübel gestoßen, der mit geschmolzenem Stahl aufgefüllt werden sollte. Allerdings gelang es R2-D2, rechtzeitig auf den Kontrollcomputer der Gießerei zuzugreifen und Padmé zu retten. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihre Rettungsmission zum scheitern verurteilt, da Anakin und Padmé bereits von einer weiteren Gruppe Geonosianer erwartet und schließlich festgenommen wurden. In einem folgenden Gericht wurde den beiden der Prozess gemacht und der dort anwesende Separatistenführer, Graf Dooku, erklärte sich bereit, Gnade walten zu lassen, sofern sich Padmé dafür einsetze, Naboo für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu gewinnen. Kurz nachdem sie das Angebot abgelehnt hatte, wurden Padmé und Anakin von Erzherzog Poggle der Spionage für schuldig befunden und zum Tode verurteilt. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis Nachdem Padmé und Anakin an einem Schinderkarren festgekettet wurden, gestanden sie sich angesichts des sicheren Todes ihre gegenseitige Liebe ein. Ihre Exekution sollte in einer in Stein gehauenen Hinrichtungsarena vor den Augen Tausender Geonosianer vollzogen werden. Wie die beiden kurz darauf feststellten, sollte Obi-Wan Kenobi mit ihnen sterben, da man ihn bereits an eine der Säulen im Zentrum der Arena gekettet hatte. Als Padmé an eine Säule gebunden wurde, gelang es ihr, ein Stück Draht in ihrem Mund verschwinden zu lassen, den sie wenig später wieder ausspuckte, um sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. So konnte sie rechtzeitig auf die Spitze der Säule klettern, während die geonosianischen Wärter die Hinrichtungstiere in die Arena scheuchten. Neben dem Acklay und einem Reek hatte die Senatorin besonders mit einem Nexu zu kämpfen, das zu Padmés Schrecken ebenfalls die Säule heraufkletterte und ihr einen schweren Kratzer zufügte. Anschließend schwang sich Padmé mit einer Kette von der Säule und trat während ihres Fluges dem Nexu in den Magen, sodass dieser kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt und von dem Reek, welcher in der Zwischenzeit von Anakin gezähmt werden konnte, niedergetrampelt wurde. Dooku und sein Gefolge, die das Geschehen von der königlichen Loge aus mitverfolgten, erkannten schnell, dass die Verurteilten die Situation in den Griff bekamen. In der Folge rollte eine Gruppe von Droidekas in die Arena, die Padmé und den anderen schnell deutlich machten, dass sie sich mit eigenen Kräften nicht aus der Situation befreien konnten. Als sich dann über zweihundert Jedi in den Reihen der Zuschauertribünen zu erkennen gaben, die gekommen waren, um Padmé, Anakin und Obi-Wan zu retten, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Hunderte von B1- und B2-Kampfdroiden strömten der Reihe nach in die Arena und leisteten den Jedi schweren Widerstand. Während des Tumults der Schlacht entdeckte Padmé den Hinrichtungskarren und nachdem sie den Kutscher mit ihrem Blaster erschossen hatte, sprang sie auf den Rücken des Zugtiers, einem Orray, während Anakin den Wagen besetzte. Auf diese Weise schlugen die beiden mit Blasterschüssen und Lichtschwerthieben eine Schneise in die Reihen der ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden. Ihre Fahrt quer durch die Arena fand schließlich ein jähes Ende, als der Orray getötet wurde und der Karren seitwärts umkippte. Dennoch konnte der Karren aufgrund seines Repulsorlift-Antriebs an der Unterseite als primitiver Deflektorschild herhalten, in dessen Deckung Anakin und Padmé einige weitere Droiden zerstören konnten. Trotz ihres Einsatzes und der Hilfe durch zahlreiche Jedi waren die Kampfdroiden deutlich in der Überzahl, sodass Padmé zusammen mit einigen wenigen überlebenden Jedi zu einem kleinen Kreis zusammengetrieben wurden. Ihr Ende schien nach der Absage von Dookus Ultimatum zwar vorherbestimmt, doch in dieser aussichtslosen Situation tauchte schließlich Jedi-Meister Yoda mit Verstärkung durch die Klonkrieger von Kamino auf. Zusammen mit Anakin bestieg Padmé eines der Kanonenboote, das die Überlebenden aus der Gefahrenzone trug. Während ihres Fluges aus der Arena und über eine noch größere Schlacht zwischen der Droidenarmee der Konföderation und den republikanischen Klonkriegern hinweg, bemerkte Obi-Wan, wie Graf Dooku mit seinem Düsenschlitten zu fliehen versuchte. Padmé drängte den Jedi, auf Unterstützung zu warten, zumal ihr Kanoneboot keine Feuerkraft mehr besaß, um Dooku zu stellen. Doch Obi-Wan war der Meinung, dass sie sofort handeln mussten und den Separatistenführer nicht entkommen lassen durften. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Dooku seine unliebsamen Verfolger entdeckte und seinen eskortierenden Jäger der ''Nantex''-Klasse ein Zeichen zum Angriff gab. Zwar konnte der Pilot des Kanoneboots auch ohne Verteidigung gegen die Attacken der beiden Jäger bestehen, doch führten die abrupten Flugbahnänderungen sowie die Erschütterung durch die feindlichen Treffer dazu, dass Padmé zusammen mit einem Klonkrieger aus dem Schiff stürzte und aufgrund des harten Aufschlags auf die Sanddünen kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verlor. Als sich die beiden wieder erholt hatten, schlug der Klonsoldat vor, den nächsten Kommandoposten aufzusuchen, während Padmé die nächste republikanische Einheit mit einem Kanonenboot unter ihren Befehl nahm und die weitere Verfolgung bis zu einem geheimen Hangar des geonosianischen Gebirges fortsetzte. Nach ihrer Ankunft stellte sie jedoch fest, wie Dooku mit seinem Solarsegler von einer Plattform zum Start ansetzte. Auch Padmés Blasterschüsse konnten die Flucht des Grafen nicht mehr aufhalten. Anschließend betrat Padmé das Innere des Hangars, wo ihre Erleichterung, Anakin lebend anzutreffen, rasch der Bestürzung wich, da Anakin im Lichtschwertkampf gegen Dooku seinen rechten Unterarm verlor. Die Schlacht von Geonosis markierte den Auftakt der Klonkriege, die sich über einen Zeitraum von drei Jahren erstrecken sollten. Nachdem sich Anakin wieder erholt hatte, reiste er zusammen mit Padmé nach Varykino, wo sie auf dem Balkon des Naberrie-Ferienhauses – dem Ort, an dem sich die beiden zum ersten Mal küssten – von einem Priester in einer einfachen Zeremonie verheiratet wurden. Zwar waren Padmé und Anakin glücklich und zufrieden über ihre getroffene Entscheidung, eine Ehe einzugehen, doch waren sich die beiden darüber im Klaren, dass sie diese geheim halten mussten, um ihre große Verantwortung gegenüber der Republik nicht zu verletzen. Dem frisch angetrauten Paar blieb jedoch nur wenig Zeit, da Anakin zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant zurückkehren musste, um seinen Meister auf zahlreiche Missionen der Klonkriege zu begleiten. Auch Padmé war in ihrer Funktion als bedeutendes Mitglied von Kanzler Palpatines Loyalisten-Komitee sowie ihrer fürsorglichen Mithilfe der Millionen von Kriegsflüchtlingen sehr eingespannt, sodass viel Zeit verging, bis sich Anakin und Padmé wiedersahen. Missionen im Krieg In den Klonkriegen begleitete sie oft Anakin und die anderen Jedi auf ihren Missionen, da sie eine persönliche Fehde mit Nute Gunray und Angst um Anakin hatte. Vier Monate nach Anfang der Klonkriege bat Yoda Padmé, ihm ihr Sternenschiff zu geben, um nach Ilum zu fliegen. Sie willigte unter der Bedingung ein, dass sie selbst mitfliegen durfte. Da Yoda unter Druck stand, die zwei vermissten Jedi Luminara Unduli and ihren Padawan Barriss Offee in den Eiswüsten zu finden, willigte er ohne auf Captain Typhos Bedenken einzugehen ein. Als Yoda nicht zurückkehrt von seiner Suche, macht Padmé sich selbst auf den Weg. Sie fand Yoda und die zwei vermissten Jedi in einer eingestürzten Schneehöhle. Mit der Hilfe von C-3PO und R2-D2 konnte sie sie befreien und gemeinsam zu ihrem Sternenschiff zurück kehren. Drei Jahre später erfuhr Padmé, dass sie schwanger war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sagte sie es Anakin, der daraufhin immer wieder träumte, dass sie bei der Geburt des Kindes starb. Damit dies nicht geschah, wandte er sich von den Jedi ab und wurde ein Sith-Lord, da nur die Sith das Geheimnis zum Verhindern des Todes eines Menschen kannten. Letzte Tage Während dieser Geschehnisse bemerkte Padmé mit einigen anderen Senatoren, dass Palpatine seine Vollmachten ausnutzte. Deshalb unterschrieb sie mit Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis und anderen Senatoren die "Petition der 2000", die sie Palpatine einreichten. Padmé war schockiert, als Palpatine nach Beginn der Order 66 dem Senat mitteilte, dass die Republik zu einem Imperium unter Palpatine wurde. Als Padmé auch durch Obi-Wan erfuhr, dass Anakin ein Sith wurde, reiste sie mit ihm (der sich ohne ihr Wissen in ihr Raumschiff geschlichen hatte) nach Mustafar. thumb|left|Padmé einige Tage vor ihrem Tod. Auf Mustafar konfrontierte sie Anakin und versuchte, ihn zu bekehren. Doch er wurde von der dunklen Seite der Macht verschlungen und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Als Padmé zum Schiff zurück wollte, stieg Obi-Wan aus. Anakin glaubte, dass sie ihn hergebracht hat, um ihn zu töten, falls ihr Plan scheiterte. Er war so wütend, dass er anfing, mithilfe der Macht Padmé zu würgen, ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, um alles zu erklären. Kurz bevor er sie so getötet hätte, ließ er sie los und sie blieb regungslos auf dem Boden liegen. Während des Duells zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan brachten die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO sie an Bord des Schiffes und nachdem er zurückgekommen war, brachte Obi-Wan sie nach Polis Massa. Dort versuchten einige Droiden, sie zu retten. Doch Padmé lag wegen ihres durch Anakin gebrochenen Herzens im Sterben. Um die Kinder, die sie im Leib trug, zu retten, mussten sie eine Notoperation durchführen. In ihren letzten Sekunden nannte sie die Namen der Kinder, holte ihre Halskette, die Anakin ihr vor vielen Jahren schenkte hervor, um sie Obi-Wan zu geben und sagte mit letzter Kraft zu ihm: "Es ist noch etwas Gutes in ihm. Ich weiß es..., es ist...". Dann starb sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Anakin sich doch noch zur guten Seite der Macht zurück führen lassen könnte. Die Zwillinge Luke und Leia wurden nach Padmés Tod voneinander getrennt, um sie vor ihrem Vater und Palpatine besser schützen zu können. Obi-Wan Kenobi nahm Luke mit nach Tatooine und übergab ihn dort der Familie Lars. Leia hingegen, wurde von Bail Organa und dessen Frau, Königin Breha Antilles Organa, adoptiert. Nach ihrem Tod thumb|left|Padmés Beerdigung auf Naboo. Padmés Körper wurde nach Naboo gebracht und dort wurde sie mit einem großen Begräbnis, an dem fast das ganze Volk teilnahm, beerdigt. In ihren Händen hielt sie ihre Jabor-Kette. Obi-Wan hatte ihre Geste, mit der sie ihm die Kette schenken wollte, nicht verstanden und gab sie ihr zurück. Vermutlich wurde sie auch mit ihr begraben. Ein Jahr nach Padmés Tod untersuchte Inquisitor Malorum Padmés Körper. Als er Ryoo Thule, Padmés Großmutter, nach dem Verbleib des Kindes fragte, gab diese ihm die Auskunft, dass er es nie finden würde. Daraufhin tötete er sie. Dank der Jedi, die die amtierende Königin Apailana versteckt hielt, starb dieses Geheimnis mit ihm. Persönlichkeit Padmé Naberrie war eine kultivierte und ehrgeizige junge Frau, die in ihrem kurzen Leben bereits das Amt der Königin ihres Heimatplaneten innehielt. Sie war außerdem eine kühne und wagemutige Guerillakämpferin und gleichzeitig in ihrer späteren Funktion als Senatorin eine überzeugende Stimme der Vernunft mit äußerst maßvoller und wohl überlegter Ausstrahlung. Innerhalb des Galaktischen Senats genoss Padmé einen Ruf als mutige Kämpferin, wobei sie ihre moralische Autorität der früheren Königin nicht verlor. In politischen Debatten wusste Padmé, ihre Kämpfernatur geschickt zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen. Nach dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege und ihrer Heirat mit Anakin Skywalker verblassten diese Tugenden zusehends. Obwohl sie ihren Mann von ganzem Herzen liebte, machte die Liebe sie nicht annähernd so blind wie es bei Anakin der Fall war. Padmé war älter als Anakin und klug genug, um zu wissen, dass sie Prinzipien nachgingen, die eine gegenseitige Liebe untersagten. Dies war der Grund, warum sie ihre Ehe unter einem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit hüllten, was an ihrer beider Nerven zerrte. Dienerinnen Amidala hatte offiziell als Königin fünf Dienerinnen. Es gab aber Gerüchte, die besagten, dass sie bis zu dreizehn Zofen hätte, von denen nur fünf zeitweise als Leibwächter fungierten. Diese Gerüchte sind vermutlich nicht wahr. Unter den besagten Ersatzdienerinnen könnten sich auch die späteren Dienerinnen Amidalas und Jamillias befunden haben (Vermutung von einigen Bürgern Naboos). thumb|right|200px|Königin Amidala mit dem Kleid einer Zofe; 32 VSY Als Königin dienten Amidala: *Eirtaé - Protokollexpertin Amidalas, ehemalige Rivalin bei der Wahl zur Königin *Rabé - Stylistin Amidalas *Sabé - Leibwächterin und Double von Amidala *Saché - Funktion unbekannt *Yané - Funktion unbekannt Bekannte Ersatzdienerinnen von Amidala: *Dané - Funktion unbekannt, Anführerin einer Elitetruppe von Kämpfern *Zwei unbekannte Dienerinnen, die in Episode I bei der Begrüßung Palpatines auf Naboo zu sehen sind. Sie sind nicht die Dienerinnen während der Blockade, es könnte sich aber Dané darunter befinden (nicht möglich, da sie rote Haare hat und helle Haut hat). Als Senatorin dienten Amidala: *Cordé - Leibwächterin und Double von Amidala, starb bei dem Attentat auf Amidala (22 VSY) *Dormé - Leibwächterin von Amidala *Versé - Funktion unbekannt, starb bei dem Attentat auf Amidala (22 VSY) *Ellé - Funktion unbekannt, letzte Dienerin Amidalas *Motée - Helferin der Senatorin im Senat, letzte Dienerin Amidalas Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Natalie Portman Padmé Naberrie wird von Natalie Portman dargestellt, ihre Deutsche Stimme lieh Manja Doering. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Tod auf Naboo'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Wer ist wer in der Delegation der 2000'' *''Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *Padmé Amidala in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé Naberrie, Padmé en:Padmé Amidala es:Padmé Amidala fi:Padmé Amidala fr:Padmé Amidala hu:Padmé Amidala nl:Padmé Amidala pl:Padmé Amidala pt:Padmé Amidala ru:Падме Амидала